The invention relates to a roll-on applicator comprising a hair composition. The invention also relates to a hair cosmetic process comprising the use of this applicator.
Hair compositions which are provided in various forms, such as creams, lotions, bottles, tubes, sticks, solutions to be applied using a pad, or aerosols, are known.
Each form of presentation may exhibit disadvantages. For example, when the composition is provided in the foam of a cream, lotion, bottle or tube, the user may have to take the composition between the fingers and deposit it on the hair. In this case, it may be necessary to wash or wipe the hands after the application of the hair product in order to prevent the hands from becoming sticky, tacky, or greasy, which may render the use of such products inconvenient.
When the composition is composed in the form of a stick or is applied from a pad, a possible disadvantage is that hairs may remain stuck to the stick or the pad, which may present hygienic and aesthetic problems. It may be, therefore, displeasing to envisage the use of the same stick or the same pad applicator by several people.
When the composition is applied in the form of an aerosol, it is typically distributed from an aerosol container via a valve by the action of a propellant. In this case, the diffused product may not be localized with accuracy lock by lock.
Roll-on applicators, for example those disclosed in Patents U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,328, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,494, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,495, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,837 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,017, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, are also known. Provision has been made for the use of such roll-on applicators in cosmetics, such as for the application of skin hygiene products.
Thus, one subject of the present invention is a device including a hair composition for the form retention of the hairstyle and the care of the hair, which can give rise to at least one of convenient and hygienic application.
It has been found that by appropriately selecting the constituents of the hair composition, on the one hand, and certain applicational parameters for these compositions by a careful choice of a roll-on applicator, on the other hand, it is possible to address at least one (xe2x80x9cat least onexe2x80x9d is used throughout in its normal sense, to denote one or more) of the problems listed above.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccopolymers of A and Bxe2x80x9d means copolymers formed from monomers comprising A and B. For example, xe2x80x9ccopolymers of vinyl acetate and of acrylic esterxe2x80x9d are copolymers formed from monomers comprising vinyl acetate and acrylic ester.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ca hair composition devoid of carboxylic surfactantxe2x80x9d means a hair composition containing no surfactant having any xe2x80x94COOH functionality.
As used herein, unless expressly specified otherwise, the term xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d means a C1-C6 alkyl group.
A subject of the invention is a roll-on applicator comprising a container and a rotatable application member on the container, the container containing a hair composition devoid of carboxylic surfactant, said hair composition comprising, in a cosmetically acceptable medium, at least one component chosen from:
(i) anionic, amphoteric, and nonionic fixing polymers;
(ii) beneficial agents; and
(iii) hair dyes;
wherein the roll-on applicator is capable of directly depositing on the hair said at least one component.
For example, the roll on applicator can be closed at one end by a closure means which can move in rotation, and can contain means for retaining the closure means.
For example, the roll-on applicator can be used for directly depositing on the hair at least one product chosen from styling and care products. Such products can include, for example, hairstyle products, fixing products, and products providing at least one beneficial effect on the cosmetic condition of the hair or sheen.
Another subject-matter of the present invention is a cosmetic process comprising the use of the roll-on applicator to apply said at least one component to the hair.